Corazón de Dos
by Kuruma Chidori
Summary: Universo Alterno:: Después de casi nueve años, Kagome regresa su ciudad natal donde se encuentra con su antiguo mejor amigo Kouga. Sin saber que se encuentra comprometida con él, conoce a Inuyasha Shigeru...
1. Default Chapter

**"Corazón de dos"**

_Por Kuruma Chidori_

**Capítulo 1 "Tu pasado, nuestro presente"**  
  
"_¡Cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar! Pero por fin, Kouga-kun, el viernes en la estación de trenes a eso de las 10:30 a.m. estaré de regreso. No quiero que pases por mi, tú tienes compromisos en la universidad, sólo te aviso para que estés bien informado. Te veré en tu casa, ¡Ya me muero por ver de nuevo a mi mejor amigo! Mándale un fuerte abrazo a tu madre y a Ayame-chan, besos:_

_Kagome Higurashi"_

El muchacho de aparentes veintidós años tomó aquella hoja de papel entre sus manos y la guardó en el sobre que contenía su dirección postal y el remitente de aquella jovencita que había escrito aquellas palabras un par de días antes.

Los ojos verdosos del moreno se posaron en su reloj de mano, las once menos quince; el tren se había retrasado por lo visto, y aunque Kagome recalcaba el hecho de que no quería separarlo de sus deberes como estudiante de derecho, el no ir por su mejor amiga era toda una descortesía...

-Además que quiero verla.- Kouga sonrió para sí.

Conocía a Kagome Higurashi desde sus siete años, y desde entonces la había considerado su mejor amiga, pero cuando esta ingresó a la secundaria fue llevada a otra ciudad ante su tristeza provocada por el fallecimiento de su padre. Recordaba que por ese tiempo, la muchacha lloraba a todas horas, se le oía murmurar palabras entre sueños llamando al susodicho, y había dejado de comer. Su madre y abuelo creyeron sano para ella alejarla de esa ciudad para que las heridas de su corazón cerraran, aún cuando eso implicaba separarla de todo lo que conocía.

Para Kouga y su familia, esta decisión había sido una completa estupidez ya que Kagome empeoró al estar alejada de sus seres queridos. Pero pronto salió adelante, y ya que las llamadas telefónicas salían algo costosas por la lejanía de ciudades, las cartas fueron su mejor modo de comunicación.

Pero ahora que la chica tenía la mayoría de edad y contaba con muchas riquezas por la herencia de su padre, había decidido volver a su antigua ciudad, volver a él...

Unas semanas antes había oído una conversación telefónica de su madre con la de Kagome, aquellas palabras le sorprendieron por completo. Había un acuerdo entre sus familias desde hacía años, y recién se enteraba.

¡Qué poca consideración por parte de las dos familias! Kouga podría apostar sus dos brazos a que ella aún no estaba enterada. Pero.. ¿Y él qué opinaba al respecto? Jamás se había planteado el compartir una vida con su mejor amiga, al menos no de esa forma. Pero ellos estaban comprometidos...

-Disculpe, ¿me podría indicar en dónde puedo tomar un taxi?- Oyó que una voz femenina a sus espaldas le preguntaba a uno de los trabajadores de al estación. El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lado.

-¡Kagome!- Musitó emocionado. Una muchacha de larga cabellera espesa y oscura con mirada castaña le miró. Sus mejillas blancas se tornaron notablemente coloradas por la emoción de verle.

-¡Kouga-kun! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- La chica dejó caer sus pesadas maletas al suelo y corrió a abrazar al joven de piel tostada y coleta negra.

Kouga se aferró con fuerza incontenida a la figura esbelta de la mujer. Hacía tanto que no tenía la dicha de poder tener entre sus brazos a aquella niña de sonrisa alegre y carácter explosivo. A su vez, ella se sentía inmensamente feliz de verle de nuevo. Jamás se había percatado hasta ahora, de la terrible manera en que le había extrañado.

Cuando por fin los dos se separaron, sus mejillas ya se hallaban teñidas de un leve tono rosado y la gente que pasaba por ahí les dirigían miradas curiosas. Las maletas de las chicas se hallaban a varios metro tiradas, lo cual llamaba aún más al atención.

-Ah... estos jóvenes de hoy, ¿Cuándo serán más organizados?.- Un hombre de aspecto anciano, estatura baja y calvo tomó las maletas con dificultad y se acercó a la joven pareja de amigos.- Bien Kagome, ¿Qué ya ni saludas a tu tío?- El viejo sonrió y le tendió los brazos a la muchacha que estaba apenadísima.

-¡Tío Myoga! ¡Que gusto verle nuevamente!- Kagome abrazó con fuerza al hombre que profirió una suave risa la cual tranquilizó a la joven, igual que "en los viejos tiempos".

-Viejo Myoga, no esperaba verle por aquí.- Kouga había tomando en sus manos las dos maletas.- Pero me alegra verlo, ahora... ¿Nos vamos? Kagome debe estar cansada por el largo viaje.

-Ni creas Kouga-kun.- Kagome alzó el puño a manera de fortaleza.- Soy una chica fuerte, el viaje sólo duró unas seis horas...

-Sí Kagome, por eso traes esas ojeras ¿Verdad?- Myoga profirió una estridente carcajada.

Un puchero se formó en el rostro ahora infantil de la joven.

-Por cierto Kouga...- Kagome miró con cara de pocos amigos al hombre.- ¡Te dije que no me pasaras a recoger!

-Este... será mejor que subamos esto al auto, sí que traes cosas Kagome-chan. –Kouga rió nerviosamente y se adelantó al anciano y a la joven por el pasillo lleno de personas que se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro.

-Jajaja, nunca cambiará.- Myoga le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda a su sobrina.

-Sí... pero no me molesta para nada.- Kagome se hizo una coleta en el cabello y siguió a su amigo.

**Continuará...**

_Capítulo terminado el 26 de Octubre del 2004 ( 10:20 p.m.)_

Aquí ando nuevamente publicando una historia nueva, variando un poco a la categoría de lemon... Es probable que por estos lares ya ni me ubiquen xD hacía mucho que no subía un fic que no fuera R. 

Corto el capítulo? Como es mi costumbre, el primer capítulo suele ser más corto de lo normal, pero primero deseo saber qué les parece el comienzo, si creen que es una buena trama, y también si la redacción les es pasable xD sea algo negativo o positivo (acepto tomatazos, pedradas y pastelazos n.n) les pido de favor que me dejen un review, si no es mucha molestia claro.

**Conforme avancen los capítulos, irán apareciendo los demás personajes (que estarán algo cambiados) y la trama estará más enredada (luego hago tanto nudo que ni yo puedo desenredar ToT!) sólo pido paciencia para las actualizaciones pues ya no tengo Internet juarjuarjuar xD... y la pobreza es grande en mis bolsillos! Waa! ToT!!! (Se acepta alguna cuota para el fic D)**

_Fic dedicado a mis hermanitas Alex (Sayo Yukishiro), Gaby-chan (Yashi-MGJ), Lina, a oka Aio, que las adoro!!!!! a mi preciosa tía Chely que es una persona increíblemente dulce! ToT, a Nar-chan, Mandy y prima Yuzu que son muy buenas conmigo, gracias a todas! (Este mensaje se repetirá en todos los caps. xD)_

**Reviews chi?? ;;**

**Para contacto:**

**Kirara1114 (arroba hotmail punto com)**

****

**Nos leemos luego n.n**

_**Kuruma Chidori (IYA!)**_


	2. Recordando

**"Corazón de dos"**

_Por Kuruma Chidori_

**Capítulo 2 "Recordando"**

-Pero qué diferente está todo esto...- Kagome miraba por la ventanilla del auto las calles de su una vez ciudad.- Kouga ¿Qué no en esa cerrajería había un restaurante?

-No desde hace seis años Kagome.- Myoga rió con ganas.

-Pues cuanto tiempo, desde que dejé de vivir aquí no había vuelto... ¿Cuánto ha pasado?- Kagome lucía alegre.

-Déjame pensar... te fuiste justo cuando ingresabas a la secundaria, entonces fueron...- Myoga contaba con los dedos.

-Ya van a hacer nueve años en abril.- Cortó Kouga seriamente.

-Sí que fue mucho...- Myoga suspiró desalentadamente. Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente por un par de segundos.

-¡Pero vamos! Podremos estar como antes, no me pienso ir de aquí en un buen rato.- Kagome sonrió animosamente, regresando la calidez al momento.

-Kouga-kun, dobla en la siguiente esquina, me alojaré en ese hotel...- Indicó Kagome.

-¿Bromeas verdad?- Kouga pasó la calle y siguió de largo.- No me digas que pensabas que dejaría que te quedarás en un lugar de esos...

-Pero si se trata de un muy buen hotel.- Kagome parpadeó confundida.- Si te refieres al dinero, sabes que no hay problema, que...

-Kagome, Kouga no se refiere a lo económico, lo que quiere decirte es que como su futura espo...

-¡Lo que quiero decir...!- Kouga interrumpió con un grito avergonzado al anciano. Su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado.- Es... que no voy a permitir que te quedes en un hotel cuando mi madre te ha preparado la habitación de huéspedes en nuestro hogar.

-¡Ah! Con que es eso...- Kagome se sonrosó levemente, sentía que eran demasiadas molestias para la familia de Kouga Takumi. –Pero Kouga-kun, no quiero estorbarles...

-¿Estorbar tú?.- Kouga frenó el andar del auto abruptamente logrando que el anciano y la muchacha dejaran escapar un pequeño grito por el susto. –Tú jamás vas a estorbar ¿Entendiste? Además, es una invitación de mi madre, ¿No querrás rechazarla verdad?- Kouga sonrió maliciosamente, lo cual hizo tranquilizar a la mujer.

-Está bien, pero sólo será por unas semanas, después buscaré otro lugar.

-Ya lo veremos.- El chico de piel tostada volvió a poner en marcha el auto.

-¡Kouga Takumi! ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso!- Gritó exaltado el anciano, su mano derecha se encontraba en su pecho.- ¡Qué no recuerdas que estoy malo del corazón!

-Pe-perdone señor...- Kouga sonrió nerviosamente.

-Perdónalo tío, Kouga a veces es muy infantil.- Kagome le sonrió al chico quien le miraba ahora con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sí, eso ya lo he notado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Pero qué cámara tan bonita.- Exclamó sarcásticamente el muchacho de grandes y bellos ojos azules, mientras le arrebataba una cámara fotográfica a su mejor amigo aprovechando ser el más alto.

-¡Miroku, devuelve eso!.-Reclamó Inuyasha recuperando el aparato de un solo movimiento.- Si la rompes te costará caro ¿oíste?

-¡Pero qué agresivo mi estimado Inu!- Miroku sonrió llevándose las manos a la espalda con aire inocente.

-¿Podrían dejar de comportarse como un par de niños los dos?... Debería darte vergüenza Miroku, y a ti también Inuyasha, ¿qué clase de ejemplo le están dando a Shippo?.- Reprochó Sango.

-¡Feh! Shippo no necesita el ejemplo de nadie.- Espetó de mala gana Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

-No Inuyasha, mi preciosa Sango tiene razón.- Miroku pasó un brazo por la espalda de la joven de cortos cabellos castaños.- Shippo-chan es tu hermano menor, debes darle un buen ejemplo.

-Pero si tú empezaste.- Inuyasha ahora inspeccionaba su cámara esperando no encontrar ningún daño.

-No pongas excusas Inuyasha.- Miroku apartó rápidamente el brazo que rodeaba a Sango antes de que esta lo golpeara.

-Ya, basta los dos. Es un caso perdido, sus veintidós años no les valen de nada.- Sango suspiró. – Inuyasha, ¿Está bien tu cámara no?

-Sí, todo indica que sí...

-Eres un quejitas Inuyasha.- Rió Miroku.- No le podía pasar nada sólo porque la tomé.

-¡Tú que sabes!

Miroku soltó en una estridente risa mientras que el muchacho de cabellos plateados le seguía reclamando. Inuyasha Shigeru estudiaba fotografía y derecho en la universidad de la ciudad, su familia, al igual que la de Miroku Akibahara y Sango Tanaka, eran adineradas y poseían toda clase de riquezas.

Inuyasha era un chico de veintidós años, de alborotado cabello ligeramente plateado y bellos ojos ambarinos, ocultos tras un par de gafas; gruñón en muchos sentidos, ordenado y con el fuerte deseo de superar a su medio hermano mayor como abogado. Inuyasha era muy cuidadoso en su higiene personal, a diferencia de Miroku que podía estar días con la misma ropa.

Miroku, su mejor amigo era un chico alegre y mujeriego de la misma edad que él, de despeinados cabellos castaños amarrados torpemente en una pequeña coleta, expresiva mirada turquesa, con un arete adornando su oreja izquierda... el cual no le hacía mucha gracia a Sango, lo mismo que aquel tatuaje en el cuello en forma de un pequeño dragón alado; el muchacho solía vestir pantalones vaqueros y chaquetas de colores estridentes y chillones, usando a su vez mucha colonia, lo cual desquiciaba a Inuyasha por completo.

Sango era una estudiante de medicina de veintiún años, alegre, aunque con un carácter explosivo que la hacía poseer alma de líder, lo cual no denotaba ante sus cortos cabellos castaños, los cuales le llegaban poco debajo de las orejas, y su ropa rosa con algunas pocas combinaciones de negro. Apasionada y buena practicante de artes marciales, era la única que podía mantener a raya a Miroku.

Asombrosamente Miroku y Sango llevaban dos meses de novios, aunque a veces el carácter "alegre" del chico se propasaba...

-¡MIROKU!- Una enrojecida Sango le propinó una fuerte bofetada a su novio al sentir como los dedos de este "resbalaban" accidentalmente hacia su trasero.

-Pero... pero Sango... si yo sólo...

-Nada de excusas. Ahora me voy, tengo que ir a casa de Kouga, como mi padre se ausentó desde ayer en la noche para ir a un viaje de negocios, Kohaku y yo nos alojaremos en casa de Kouga. Además, hoy llega su amiga Kagome, tengo muchos deseos de conocerla.- Sango lucía algo nerviosa.

-¿A casa de ese imbécil? ¡Feh!- Resopló Inuyasha de mala gana.

-Pues ese imbécil como lo llamas tú- Le recordó la chica con las manos en la cintura.- es mi primo.

-¡Feh! Jamás me agradó y dudo que lo haga en el futuro.

-¿Kagome?.- Inquirió el ojiazul sobándose la enrojecida mejilla.

-Así es, es la chica con la que se ha carteado durante años. Mi tía dice que cuando ella aún solía vivir en esta ciudad, era la mejor amiga de Kouga, y que a juzgar por las fotografías, es muy hermosa.

-¿En verdad?- Miroku sonrió ilusionado.- Y... ¡Santo Dios! ¡Pero si ya son las tres! Será mejor que te acompañe hasta tu casa y pasemos por Kohaku y luego nos vamos con Kouga.

-Agradezco que nos lleves, aunque sé cuales son tus intenciones.- Sango le miraba con desdén.- Y créeme que no dejaré que te pases de listo... Hace un par de días Kouga me dijo que se había enterado que Kagome y él están comprometidos.

Miroku suspiró desalentado mientras que Inuyasha se mostró más interesado.

-¿Comprometido? Pero tengo entendido que los señores Takumi son muy quisquillosos en ese sentido, dudo que dejen que su hijo se case con una chiquilla cualquiera.

-No es cualquier chiquilla Inuyasha.- Sango lucía un tanto sorprendida.- Creí que con sólo decir el nombre de Kagome ubicarías de quién se trata...

-Pues, a decir verdad no.- Inuyasha sonrió torpemente.

-¿Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi...?- Titubeó Miroku.

-Así es.- Sango jugaba con su cabello.- La familia Higurashi es muy grande, y poseen mucho dinero, como dije... no se trata de cualquier chica, puede que incluso tenga más dinero que nuestras familias.

-Una Higurashi... vaya que no me lo esperaba.- Inuyasha tragó seco.- El mundo es tan pequeño...

-Probablemente se trata de...- Miroku no lo podía creer.

-Sí... la prima de Kikyo...- Inuyasha aún no salía de la sorpresa. Sango no parecía sorprendida, por el contrario, la situación le era sumamente entretenida.

-¡Pero que locura Inu!- Gritó en tono exagerado y chusco Miroku.- La prima de tu novia es la prometida del chico que más detestas.- Que extraño que Kikyo no te halla hablado de ella.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo... sí lo ha hecho.- Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Que curioso que en vez de que se quede en casa de su prima y tíos, se quede con los Takumi.

-La madre de Kagome y mi tía son muy buenas amigas desde hace años... además, tengo entendido que la madre de Kikyo no quiere a Kagome en su casa.- Sango trató de recordar.

-¿Y eso?

-La madre de Kikyo y la familia Higurashi jamás se llevaron muy bien que digamos, al grado de que los llegó a odiar ya que ellos no deseaban que su hijo se casara con ella... Los Higurashi quedaron distanciados de los padres de Kikyo, y ya que tanto el padre de ella como el de Kagome fallecieron...

-Entiendo. La madre de Kikyo se rehúsa a recibir a la hija de su cuñado pues aún guarda rencor.- Miroku sonrió.

-Kikyo jamás me ha hablado bien de sus primos, posiblemente a que su madre tiene a los Higurashi en un muy mal concepto...

-En fin, se me hace tarde y debo pasar por Kohaku, yo ya juzgaré a Kagome... aunque si se lleva tan bien con Kouga...- Sango suspiró- Puede que no sea tan amistosa. Vámonos Miroku.

-Nos vemos en la noche Inuyasha, recuerda que iremos a la fiesta de Hoyo esta noche.- Miroku alborotó los cabellos de su amigo aprovechando su estatura mayor.

-Lo sé, lo sé...

-Como vea las cosas, veré si invito a Kagome.- Sango sonrió amistosamente- Nos vemos Inu.

-Nos vemos...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Todo sigue tal y como lo recuerdo.- Kagome salió del auto admirando la enorme mansión en donde habitaba Kouga y su familia. Una bella sonrisa iluminaba su blanco rostro el cual mantenía embelesado al joven de piel tostada desde que la vio en la estación de trenes.

-Creo que te había mencionado en una de mis cartas que nada en mi hogar había cambiado.- Le recordó el chico.

-Sí, lo hiciste.- Kagome lo miró con aire inocente e infantil- Es sólo que verlo con mis propios ojos es diferente... me emociona el hecho de estar nuevamente aquí...

-Niños.- Myoga negó con la cabeza suspirando. A pesar de la edad de su sobrina, la chica seguí comportándose como a los doce años.

-No saques las maletas tío, lo haré yo.- Kagome se apresuró a detener al anciano que ya cargaba con el pesado equipaje de la jovencita.

-No Kagome, yo puedo.- Jadeó el viejo.

-¡Al menos déjame ayudarte!

-Hey, ustedes dos.- Kouga miró con mala cara al par.- Dejen que llame a alguien para que recoja el equipaje.

-No... es... necesario.- Kagome se echó una de las maletas a la espalda y se dirigió trabajosamente a la entrada.

-¡Kagome! ¡Te vas a lastimar!- Kouga corrió a quitarle a su amiga aquel "costal de ropa" como solía llamar a las maletas Ayame.

-Es lo mismo desde hace años.- Kagome se llevó las manos a la cintura después de que Kouga le arrebató la valija.- Jamás dejas que yo haga todo por mi propia cuenta...

-Mientras estés conmigo, no permitiré que te esfuerces Kagome-chan.- Kouga sonrió.

Tanto el anciano como la muchacha siguieron a Kouga hasta que entraron a esa bella residencia.

-Bien, pues estamos aquí.- Kouga dejó el bulto en el suelo, un hombre pronto llegó a llevarse el equipaje, probablemente a la habitación de la chica.

-Gra-gracias...- Musitó Kagome al sujeto.

-Bueno, pues yo paso a retirarme. Sólo quería darle la bienvenida a mi sobrina favorita... Nos vemos luego.- Myoga abrazó a la muchacha dándole un beso en la mejilla y despidiéndose de Kouga afectuosamente con una palmada en la espalda.

-Hasta luego tío Myoga.- Kagome sonrió débilmente.

El anciano pronto salió de ahí dejando solos al par de amigos. Pasaron un par de minutos sin que ninguno lograra decir algo, la muchacha miraba a su alrededor recordando, mientras que Kouga, extasiado por la desbordante belleza que Kagome había adquirido al pasar de los años, no hallaba palabras.

-¿Y tus padres?- Preguntó la muchacha para romper el incómodo silencio que se había hecho presente.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! No se encuentran Kagome, mi padre se halla de viaje y mi madre regresará por la noche.- Kouga parecía aturdido.

-¿Y qué me dices de Ayame-chan? Todavía vive en esta ciudad ¿Verdad?- Preguntó la muchacha de cabellera azabache, refiriéndose a su más querida amiga de la infancia.

-Sí, aún vive aquí. Pero a decir verdad... hace bastante que no nos vemos. Así que no tengo idea de cómo está, pero tengo su teléfono por si deseas llamarle...

-Te lo agradecería mucho.- La joven talló sus ojos con las manos, era obvio que el viaje le había agotado.

-Kagome... ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco a tu habitación y luego vamos a comer?- Invitó el muchacho de mirada esmeralda.

-Me parece una muy beuna idea.- Rió Kagome.- La habitación de huéspedes está en donde recuerdo ¿Cierto?

-Tal y como dejaste esta casa, así que la encontrarás pronto.

-Ya veo... bueno, te veo al rato.- La muchacha se acercó al hombre y besó cariñosamente la mejilla de éste.

-S-sí...- Un tiñe rojo se apoderó inmediatamente del tostado rostro de Kouga. Observó marcharse a la joven... había algo tan diferente...

Kagome se veía tan cambiada... Ya no era la niña que recordaba... Sabía perfectamente que eso podría causar serios problemas; aunque la idea, era absolutamente absurda.

-¿Sentirme atraído por Kagome Higurashi?... ¡Feh! Eso jamás sucederá...- Kouga limpió cualquier rastro de beso que hubiera quedado impregnado en su mejilla con al mano.

**Continuará...**

_Capítulo terminado el 8 de Noviembre del 2004 (11:16 p.m.)_

**Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver la aceptación que tuvo el primer capítulo de este fic, y debo agradecerles por haberse tomado la molestia en leerme y dejarme un review ;;!!!**

**Yo sigo muy insegura con este fic que considero lo deben sentir muy aburrido (vaya autora que soy xD) pero que igual le estoy poniendo mucho empeño para que les agrade n.n sólo espérenme!!!! ToT!**

**Fic dedicado a mis hermanitas Alex (mi sisi solecito n.n), Gaby-chanis (mi lucesita chibi-onne), Lina (Neko-chan!), Mandy (melly) y Naryu (Gemelis ;;). A mi oka Aio (okaa! ;; te quelo muto), primi Yuzu y tía Chely (que con tanto post ya ni sé si es mi tía aún, wa!)**

**Ya empiezan a aparecer los demás personajes, y poco a poco saldrán los demás. Agradezco MUCHÍSIMO sus reviews, los cuales maldigo por no poder agradecer uno a uno a falta de internet en mi hogar y que no tengo mucho tiempo en el ciber (maldita economía de mi bolsillo ¬¬... peren... mi bolsillo tiene agujero!! WAAA!!!! TOT! Soy pobre!)**

**:: Llorando amargamente:: Pero en fin, muchas gracias a todos ;; son muy buenos en leer mis porquerías feas :: Mira a Sayi y Yashi:: O.o ahemm... yo no dije nada jiji. Pero eso sí! Si este fic les llega a ser tedioso o que suceda eso de "epa! Me da flogerita leerme todo el cap, pasemos al final..." díganmelo onegai!! Que es lo que menos quiero que suceda... ya si en caso de que de verdad este fic sea basura como todo lo que hago :: Vuelve a mirar a Yashi y Sayo:: emm... jiji n.nU pues, mejor lo elimino,no quiero molestarlos u.u :: se va al rincón con una caja de pañuelos:: snif, snif ;; **

**Agradezco nuevamente, esperando que me dejen aunque sea un "no sirves para nada! Bórralo!" xD o mejor si es "sigue, ta pasable" ya si recibo un "excelente!" no me quejo O.o pero manden algo si!!!! :: hacha en mano:: ¬¬... ehhh :: Mira a Naryu:: (si, soy mas inmadura que tú xD) por favor, lo que sea dejen un comentario.**

**Perdonen mis estupideces xD estoy tan insegura!!**

**Kuruma Chidori (Iya!)**


	3. Perdurando en mi Memoria

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los utilizo con fin de entretención... y pérdida de tiempo...ToT :: montaña de libros por estudiar en la esquina de la habitación:: ¬¬... Así mismo que los personajes no son míos... por el momento juarjuar xD_

Konnichiwa minna-san! n.n Aquí estoy nuevamente actualizando este fic, el cual espero, siga siendo de su agrado, y dándome un tiempo para escribir, puesto que mis principales fics (Shingetsu, Muñeca de Porcelana) están un poco tardíos en actualizaciones ;; Pido paciencia en cuanto a esto se trate, puesto que... mi cabeza se rompió O.o...

Ok, ok xD no soy buena poniendo excusas, pero es que luego no sé que escribir, pues aún teniendo planteado lo que sucederá, ya sentarse a escribir es otra cosa n.nU

_Dedicado a las personitas que pese a todo me brindan su apoyo y cariño, y día a día me dan las fuerzas para seguir con vida, mostrándome que no todo en mi vida puede ser dolor: _**Alex, Gaby y Lina**, _al igual que a_ oka **Aio** _y a primi_ **Yuzu** _a quienes tengo medio desaparecidas. _

Sin molestar más, aquí les dejo el capítulo:

**"Corazón de Dos"**

_Por Kuruma Chidori (Iya n.n) _

**Capítulo 3 "Perdurando en mi memoria"**

-Con que una prima...- Inuyasha suspiró sosegadamente. Su ambarina mirada se perdía en el follaje de aquel frondoso y bello olmo, que imponente se alzaba en aquel vergel. Aquel lugar, aquel árbol le traía tantos recuerdos...

No era del todo común dar con un árbol tan majestuoso, o por lo menos, no en aquella zona tan descuidada y maltratada. Inuyasha miró a su alrededor, todo rastro de naturaleza se encontraba en protervas condiciones. Los troncos de los árboles habían sido pintados por los chiquillos que sin tener nada útil que hacer, se encargaban de rayar con pintura de graffiti. Las casas sucias, desatendidas, pasando inadvertidas a cualquiera que caminase por aquellos rumbos, acostumbrados ya a vivir en aquellas deplorables condiciones.

No le importaba mucho como vivían aquellas personas, el bienestar del prójimo jamás había sido algo en lo que mostrara sumo interés.

Pero si a algo le tomaba importancia, era a la naturaleza...

Desde pequeño, su madre le había enseñado que las plantas también eran seres vivos que sentían, que sufrían...

"_-... Desgraciadamente... la gente no ha aprendido a oír sus gritos, su sufrimiento.- Izayoi bajó la vista apesadumbrada._

_-Pero... si los árboles no sufren mamá.- Soltó el niño de escasos siete años. Sus ojitos dorados parpadearon confundido, mirando con curiosidad la triste y enferma mirada de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. _

_-Eso crees tú... Inuyasha...- La mujer tomó las pequeñas manos de su hijo posándolas sobre el grueso tronco de ese mediano olmo. Inuyasha cada vez entendía menos._

_-Siente con el corazón, hijo.- Izayoi sonrió tiernamente. El viento soplaba débilmente, ondeando los largos cabellos oscuros de la mujer de aspecto ya muy enfermo, su mirada estaba cansada... _

_-No siento nada...- El niño abrazó a su madre con fuerza. No le inquietaba el hecho de no entender lo que le decía Izayoi... le aterraba el saber que pronto, perdería a la persona que le había dado la vida, presentía aquel sañudo futuro sin ella..._

_Izayoi correspondió febrilmente el abrazo de su pequeño, concibiendo un par de juguetonas lágrimas escurrir torpemente en sus pálidas mejillas._

_-Algún día lo entenderás..."_

Una suave y apenas visible sonrisa se dibujó en el semblante hosco de Inuyasha. El jardín en donde coexistía el olmo de su niñez, que ahora se trataba de una belleza de la naturaleza, se trataba del de su antigua casa, cuando vivía en compañía de su madre, hasta que ésta falleció a causa de su leucemia .

Después de aquello, Inuyasha fue llevado con su padre Inutaisho. Sus padres se habían divorciado poco después de su nacimiento, siendo separado así mismo de su medio hermano casi ocho años.

Inutaisho había hecho hasta lo imposible para conseguir a los mejores médicos y que estos salvaran a la mujer...

Pero Izayoi estaba ya muy grave, haciendo imposible la faena a los doctores.

-Son cosas que pasan.- Trató de reconfortarse el platinado, dio media vuelta y subió a su motocicleta camino a su hogar...

¿Falta de conmiseración a su difunta madre? Hacía años que Inuyasha había dejado de sentir...

La muerte de su madre había sido un golpe muy duro y traumático para él, un golpe que hubiera superado de no ser por el trato frío y déspota de su hermano y la siempre ausencia de su padre, acabando de ser criado por los sirvientes, sin amigos en su niñez y la oscura soledad que resguardaba la mansión y los lujos de los Shigeru.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Me pregunto si será agradable...- Murmuró Sango mirando a su novio que tenía las manos al volante del vehículo.

-Y yo me pregunto si será bonita.- El ojiazul sonrió cínicamente, obteniendo como castigo un pellizco de su novia en el brazo.- ¡Ay! Pero... pero si yo sólo decía que si era bonita de... ¡De sentimientos!

-Sí, como digas.- Bufó sarcástica. La joven comenzó a peinar sus cortos cabellos castaños con ahínco. Ella solía llevar el cabello muy mal arreglado, puesto que al practicar seguidamente artes marciales, su cabello se alborotaba dándole un aspecto algo desaliñado a su persona. Pero sabía que su primo deseaba que Kagome tuviera una buena impresión de ella, aunque...

-¡Deja de arreglarte!- Sentenció Miroku cuando observó que ésta sacaba de su bolso un pequeño estuche de maquillaje.

-¿Pero qué dices?- La chica le miraba sorprendida, dejando el pequeño estuche sobre sus piernas.

-Supongo que te arreglas para la invitada de Kouga ¿cierto?- La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces...- Miroku frenó el auto aprovechando que pasaban por un callejón poco transitado, miró a su novia detenidamente, y extendiendo un brazo, alborotó bruscamente los mechones marrones de la joven.

-¡Hey, pero qué...!

-¿Por qué mostrar a una Sango inexistente al mundo?

-¿Ah?

-La Sango que es mi novia no se maquilla, la Sango que me gusta no le preocupan tales frivolidades, siempre has demostrado que te tiene sin cuidado lo que demás piensen de ti; si me gustaste fue por la manera en que expresas tu libertad, y la forma en que das a entender que si una persona no te aprecia por como eres... jamás podrá apreciar una máscara fría y superficial.- Miroku le sonrió débilmente.

La joven quedó estupefacta ante las palabras del chico, jamás le había oído hablar así.... Una faceta que no le desagradó en lo absoluto.

-Gracias... Tienes razón...- La castaña guardó aquel estuche entre sus cosas y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla al muchacho. –Si no le agrado como soy a la amiga de Kouga, quiere decir que no es tan maravillosa como dice ser...

-Me alegra que lo hayas comprendido.- Miroku puso nuevamente en marcha el auto, faltaban dos calles para llegar.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kagome abría los ojos lentamente, un tenue rayo de luz se colaba juguetonamente entre la cortina que cubría la ventana de su habitación dándole de lleno en la cara. Hacía tanto que no se sentía tan descansada como aquella vez, esa casa le traía tantos recuerdos hermosos, verdaderamente se sentía feliz y tranquila en ese lugar.

La chica se levantó de la mullida cama, extendió las cobijas torpemente y arreglando un poco su despeinado cabello salió de la habitación. Los pasillos estrechos de paredes blancas era lo único cambiante en esa mansión, una a una, recorrió las habitaciones, abriendo la puerta tímidamente, esperando dar con alguien... pero nada.

Finalmente llegó a la última de esa parte de la residencia, si no mal recordaba, la habitación de Kouga.

La joven abrió escuetamente la puerta de madera creyendo que el muchacho se hallaría en la sala de la planta baja. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando observó que sobre la cama, el chico dormitaba profundamente.

Kagome sonrió levemente, entrando con pasos silenciosos en la pieza con el fin de no despertarlo. Las paredes eran de una tonalidad azul clara, con unos cuantos cuadros de paisajes adornando. Había una pequeña lámpara en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, al igual que un mueble con varios portarretratos adornados de variadas fotografías...

Invadida por la curiosidad, Kagome se acercó al dicho mueble, sonriendo abiertamente por lo que sus ojos veían... En uno de los pequeños marcos lucía una foto de Kouga a los doce años, acompañado de ella. Kagome sonreía con alegría abrazada del cuello de su amigo, mientras que este, sonrojado, y con gesto de fastidio, trataba de soltarse de la niña.

-Siempre tan evasivo conmigo.- La chica de cabellera negra contuvo una pequeña risotada.

-¿Kagome?

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Kouga a sus espaldas, la joven volteó a ver a su compañero y sonrió con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

-Ah... este... hola, perdona por entrar... así, es solo que...- Titubeó, pero el chico de mirada verdosa solo sonrió levemente, acomodándose sobre sus mantas, y haciendo un gesto para que la chica entrara a la cama con él. (No piensen mal! ¬¬)

Kagome no dudó en hacerlo, con una sonrisa irradiando la más sincera ternura. Kouga rodeó a la muchacha con sus brazos, sintiéndose verdaderamente dichoso en mucho tiempo.

-Ya extrañaba esto.- Comentó Kagome dejando reposar su cabeza en el pecho de éste.

-Lo sé, lo mencionaste en una de tus cartas.- Kouga besó la frente de su mejor amiga. Cuando eran niños, los dos solían dormir juntos abrazados seguidamente, contándose secretos y riendo hasta altas horas de la noche... Lo que Kagome no imaginaba, era que al hacer eso después de tantos años, sólo estaba dando rienda suelta a que los sentimientos de Kouga hacia ella tomaran un camino diferente...

Aunque...

"Es curioso que ya no lo sienta igual... es como si deseara permanecer a su lado para siempre..." Kagome sintió como la sangre subía a su rostro rápidamente, sonrojándola por completo ante el "absurdo" pensamiento.

-Kagome... tengo algo que decirte.- Kouga suspiró, ella debía saber... No le podía ocultar algo de esa magnitud...

-¿Qué sucede?- La preocupación al invadió al sentir el tono nervioso del hombre.

-Hace poco oí una conversación telefónica de mi madre... hablaba con la tuya... No sé si lo sepas pero...- Kouga abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de la jovencita. Kagome a su vez aferró sus brazos al abdomen de él, ocultando su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de éste.

-¿Es algo malo?- Kagome temió.

-No, no es malo... o bueno, tal vez sí, no sé como lo tomes.- Kouga sintió una fría gota de sudor resbalar por su frente.- ...Tú y yo estamos comprometidos...

Oídos sordos.

Kagome no pudo haber captado las palabras de Kouga, había oído mal... ¿Comprometidos? Eso tenía que ser una broma, él era su casi hermano, su amigo... ¡Su

amigo, por Dios! Qué estupidez era aquella...

-¿Bromeas?- La joven se soltó del abrazo, saliendo de la cama con el ceño fruncido, mirando déspota y lacónicamente al joven.- Esto no es gracioso Kouga...

¿Jugaba con sus sentimientos? ¿Tramando terminar cortantemente con su amistad y su momentánea alegría?... No, él no era así.

-Sé que no es gracioso. Pero no miento, es lo que escuché... veo que no estás de acuerdo...- Kouga salió de la cama rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, evitando a toda costa topar mirada con Kagome.- Jamás te interesé mas que como amigo, y creo que toda oportunidad de ocupar tu corazón de otra forma es inexistente...

-Kouga-kun, yo...

-Voy a salir un rato.- El muchacho salió de la habitación, dejando a la joven totalmente confundida.

**Continuará...**

_Capítulo terminado el 28 de Noviembre del 2004 (02:12 pm)_

Y ahí le dejo o.O ya sé que el capítulo es algo corto, pero no pidan más por favor ;; mi cabecita no anda para escribir mucho U.U gomen ne! Además, tomen en cuenta que soy experta en capítulos cortos! ::sonrisota triunfal n.nU ::

**Por lo menos rezo porque haya sido de su entero agrado, ya si no se pudo por lo menos que haya sido pasable jeje. Y... O.O... REVIEW! Ya saben, para sus comentarios opriman "Go" n.n o si no, un mail, el cual será más fácil lo tomen de mi perfil que ahí está jeje**

**Muchísimas gracias a los que em dejaron uno en el capi anterior!!! Son MUY valiosos para mi ;;!!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**IyArI**


	4. Conociéndote

_**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los utilizo con fin de entretención... y pérdida de tiempo �... Así mismo que los personajes no son míos... por el momento juarjuar xD_

"**Corazón de Dos"**

_Por Kuruma Michiyo Chidori (Iya n.n)_

**Capítulo 4 "Conociéndote"**

Habían pasado un par de minutos desde que Miroku y Sango habían llegado a la casa de la última para recoger al niño de once años, pecoso y de cabello café de nombre Kohaku y habían vuelto al auto del ojiazul, ahora camino a la residencia Takumi.

-Miroku... Comprendo que te agrada mi aspecto un tanto desordenado pero... ¡¿No crees que estás exagerando?!- Detonó Sango a su novio que alborotaba constantemente sus cabellos, cada vez más jovial.

-Perdona, no lo pude evitar.- Sonrió el ojiazul. – Ya hemos llegado...

La joven suspiró mientras trataba de acomodar las hebras castañas de su cabeza y bajaba del automóvil seguida de su hermano menor. Frente a ellos hallábase, soberbia, una mansión rodeada de una ostentosa parcela. Grandes árboles y tiestos repletos de flores de diversas clases y colores les daban la bienvenida a los tres, que se abrieron paso entre aquel precioso jardín hasta la puerta de la residencia.

-Veo que hicieron varios arreglos a la casa.- Observó el chico de mirada añil. Si antes aquella decoración se le hacía demasiado fastuosa, esto era ya una exageración.

Trató de ignorar el hecho de que las puertas de madera hubiesen sido talladas formando distintas figuras además de barnizadas. Kohaku, como era su costumbre, se mantenía en imperturbable silencio.

-Comprende a la familia Miroku, querían darle una bienvenida elegante a la futura esposa de su primogénito.- Le reprendió la muchacha.

-¿A esto llamas elegante?- Exclamó, admirado por el estoicismo de su novia. -¡Pero si ya parece casa de muñecas!

Tanto Miroku como el niño evitaron desternillarse de risa.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo una casa de muñecas?- Sonrió Kagome que acababa de salir de la mansión dispuesta a dar una vuelta por las calles.

-¡Ah! Tú debes ser la invitada de la familia Takumi ¿No?- Una sonrisa amistosa se curvó en el rostro de Sango.

-Así es... ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Kagome les veía extrañada. Sintiéndose regocijada ante el gesto dulce de la joven de despeinados cabellos ocres, y la mirada apaciguadora del niño, pero levemente intimidada ante el tatuaje y el arete del chico de mirada turquesa.

-Mi nombre es Sango Tanaka, y él es mi hermano Kohaku, los dos somos primos de Kouga.- La joven le tendió una mano, la cual estrechó una sonriente Kagome.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Kagome Higurashi... ¿Y usted quién es?

Miroku no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ser tratado con tanto respeto, no cuando aquella chica aparentaba no más de un año menos que él.

-Mi nombre es Miroku Akibahara, preciosa dama.- Musitó galantemente haciendo una reverencia y besando delicadamente la mano de una sonrojada y sorprendida Kagome.-Pero no es necesario que me trate de usted, linda.- Sonrió dando énfasis en la última palabra.

-Lo mismo digo, puedes llamarme Kagome simplemente.- Sonrió dulcemente.

Sango obvió el trato tan "amistoso" del chico con la muchacha de cabellera azabache, interesándose más por la razón del por qué su semblante tuviera un dejo de preocupación e... ¿infortunio?

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás sola y no con mi primo?- Preguntó Sango sin pizca de vergüenza.

-¡Ah!...- La joven bajó la vista apesadumbrada.- Kouga está en la casa, pero creo que se encuentra algo ocupado. Por eso decidí dar una vuelta y ver cuánto ha cambiado la ciudad.

-Comprendo, Entonces... ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- Nosotros veníamos precisamente a conocerte pues Kouga me ha hablado tanto de ti.- Sonrió alegremente Sango tomando las manos de la chica como gesto fraternal.

-Eh... claro, me encantaría.

-Yo prefiero quedarme.- Soltó tímidamente Kohaku. A diferencia de su hermana, él era bastante callado y antisociable.

-¿De verdad? Estoy seguro que nos divertiremos en grande Kohaku. Más si estas dos bellezas nos acompañan.- Rió a carcajadas Miroku refiriéndose a Sango y Kagome.

-Sí, estoy seguro.- Dijo nerviosamente el niño.- Así podré avisar a Kouga sobre dónde se encuentra la señorita Kagome.

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos Kohaku.- Se despidió Sango, nuevamente ignorando la actitud tan peculiar del ojiazul.

-Hasta luego.- Musitó con ternura Kagome. Aquel niño le transmitía mucha calma y algo de melancolía.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Ya vine.- Avisó el muchacho platinado al tiempo que abría la puerta de su hogar.

-¡Buen día!- Lo saludó felizmente una mujer de cabellera ocre hasta la cintura y enormes ojos del mismo color. La exuberante joven traía puesto un provocativo vestido azul rey y sus rojos labios se curvaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Rin.- Inuyasha miró sin interés mayor a la novia de su hermano.

Ésta vivía en la misma mansión que ellos, puesto que estaban a punto de casarse y Sesshomaru continuamente debía hacerse cargo de la casa ya que Inutaisho normalmente se hallaba viajando por negocios, e Inuyasha era demasiado joven para mantener en buen funcionamiento los negocios familiares.

-Inu, desean hablar contigo en el estudio.- Sonrió amistosa dándole un beso en la frente al platinado. La mujer solía tratarle como su hermano pequeño.

-Bien, voy para allá.

Inuyasha pasó de largo a Rin Kurozawa, dejando su mochila sobre la mesita del vestíbulo y dirigiéndose a al respectiva habitación.

El muchacho tocó la puerta respetuosamente antes de entrar, pensando que se trataría de su padre.

-Ah... tú.- Dijo despectivo al ser recibido por una hosca y fría mirada dorada.

-Nuestro padre no se encuentra. Por eso yo estaré a cargo nuevamente.- Soltó desdeñoso, sin intención de saludar a su medio hermano menor. El hecho de ser hijo del mismo hombre que había engendrado a aquel chico, le repugnaba.

Sesshomaru contaba con veintiséis años, de largos y lacios cabellos negros con menudos destellos plateados, amarrados finamente en una coleta, fría y sensual (º�º) mirada ambarina y porte maduro vestido con ropa casual negra, le daba una apariencia elegante e imponente.

-Bien.- El chico se dirigió a la ventana del estudio, mirando los jardines de la mansión, sin ganas de prestarle mayor atención al hombre.- ¿Era eso lo que querías decirme?

-No.- Musitó cortante.- Rin y yo debemos hacer un pequeño viaje a Kyoto para ver lo de la boda, que como sabes, no se efectuará en esta ciudad. Partiremos mañana por la mañana, serán sólo unos días, así que... aunque la idea no me agrada mucho, te quedas a cargo de nuestro hogar. Los negocios de nuestro padre los podré manejar desde allá.

-Entiendo. Yo me haré cargo, de eso no debes preocuparte.- Inuyasha seguía mirando fijamente los jardines. Enfocando su mirada en un arbusto de flores color lila.

-Nunca lo he hecho. Sé que eres un chiquillo irresponsable, pero no puedes ser tan imbécil como para dejar que la mansión sufra algún daño.- Sesshomaru ordenaba varios documentos y los introducía en la gaveta del escritorio de madera donde estaba recargado.

-Qué gracioso.-Exclamó irónico pero sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-No lo dije para que rieras.- Sesshomaru le miró displicentemente.- Ahora te puedes retirar.

Inuyasha salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna, los dos jóvenes con mirada inexpresiva y rostro imperturbable... Un espectáculo realmente gracioso para una Rin que espiaba todo desde la rendija de la puerta.

-Esos dos.- Negó con la cabeza evitando reír.- Aunque lo nieguen se llevan bien.

La muchacha esperó afuera hasta que su futuro cuñado salió, dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada.

-Estaré en el jardín tomando algunas fotografías.- Inuyasha se dirigió al vestíbulo.

-Muy bien.- Rin entró al estudio. Sesshomaru parecía enervado, sentado en el asiento de su escritorio, con sus largos dedos recargando su frente.

-¿Molesto?.- sonrió la muchacha sentándose sobre el escritorio, mirando con un dejo de diversión a su novio, éste le miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

-Basta Rin, sabes que no me gusta que te hagas la chistosa. Y bájate del escritorio.- Bramó con mesura levantándose y posándose frente al enorme ventanal, observando cómo era que su medio hermano tomaba fotografías a un arbusto de flores lilas.

-Ese niño.- Rin abrazó el brazo de Sesshomaru observando a Inuyasha. Siempre le ha gustado la naturaleza ¿cierto?

-...

-Supongo que le deben recordar a su madre... creo me dijo se llamaba Izayoi.- Rin se mantuvo algo seria, ahora recargando su cabeza en el hombro del hombre. Sus largos cabellos caían libremente por el pecho de Sesshomaru.

Rin Kurozawa era la única persona además de Inutaisho que podía hablarle de una manera tan confiada a Sesshomaru sin el temor o el enfado de que éste los cortara con una mirada fría o una amenaza dura. Sobre todo que el tema de la ex esposa de su padre le enfurecía de sobremanera.

-Partiremos en una hora.- Musitó tajante separándose de la mujer y saliendo del estudio. Rin suspiró, nunca cambiaría su actuar.

-Sin embargo...- Rin comenzó a trenzar su cabello juguetonamente.- Me encanta que se comporte así.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Si no te molesta pasaremos un momento a casa de un amigo.- Sango y Kagome conversaban animosamente en los asientos traseros del coche de Miroku.

-No te preocupes. –Kagome se asomaba continuamente por la ventanilla del vehículo, entretenida pro el paisaje y la plática de sus ahora amigos, Sango y Miroku.

-¡Por cierto Kagome!- Sonrió Miroku mirando a la joven por el espejo retrovisor. Estaba seguro que Sango estaría de acuerdo, puesto que la última hora sólo habían

reído, contándose anécdotas que ni siquiera él conocía de su novia.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿No quisieras venir con nosotros esta noche a la fiesta de un amigo?

-¿Fiesta?

-¡Cierto! Casi olvidaba decirte.- Se reprochó Sango.- Se trata de Hoyo, un compañero nuestro de la universidad. Será en una discoteca.

-Pues...- Kagome dudó. No estaba segura si lo más acertado era asistir a una fiesta cuando Kouga se hallaba así de decepcionado con ella.- Veré si puedo, en todo caso, yo te hablo por teléfono Sango en la noche.- La joven amarró sus cabellos en una coleta algo mal hecha.

-Perfecto.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó Miroku al ver a Kagome con ese nuevo peinado.- Pero si eres idéntica a...

-¿Ahh?- Kagome parpadeó confundida.

-Te pareces mucho a una chica que conocemos jeje.- Rió nerviosamente Sango.

-Tal vez se refieran a mi prima... ¿Conocen a Kikyo Higurashi?

-A ella nos referimos.- Sango no parecía asombrada ante el parecido, por el contrario, ya se había hecho una idea, y era que aquel peinado que ahora portaba Kagome, era el usual de la susodicha.

-Pues no le he visto más que un par de veces de niña. Pero todos dicen que somos casi idénticas, bien podríamos ser hermanas gemelas. Locuras en mi opinión.- Sonrió cálidamente para la tranquilidad de los dos presentes.

-Bien, hemos llegado.- Informó Miroku, estacionándose frente a la residencia Shigeru.

-¿A qué hemos venido aquí?- Preguntó al jovencita, mirando con curiosidad y asombrada de que el jardín de esa casa fuera aún más bello que el de Kouga. Kagome siempre había amado todo lo referente a la naturaleza, en su ciudad siempre solía hacer trabajos de jardinería.

-La verdad, queremos presentarte a un amigo.- Confesó Miroku riendo.

Kagome levantó una ceja, en verdad que aquel chico, por agradable que fuera, a simple vista parecía todo un rebelde. Aunque posiblemente se debiera a que su chaqueta de un azul chillante se hallaba un tanto sucia y su cabello, que al igual que Sango pero no en tantas proporciones, se hallara completamente revuelto.

-En ese caso vamos.- Kagome tocó el timbre, no tardando en ser recibidos por un hombrecillo de aspecto mayor. Con mirada malévola pero curiosamente chistoso dando una apariencia, por su falta de cabello, y sus ojos de cierto tono amarillento, a un anfibio...

"En todo caso un sapo" Pensó Kagome asombrada y conteniendo las ganas de jalar una mejilla al hombrecillo que parecía ser el mayordomo.

-¡Hola mi buen Jaken! –Saludó entusiasta el ojiazul.- Hemos venido a ver a Inu-chan.- Miroku le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda al hombre de aspecto arisco y mirada mordaz.

-Está en e jardín.- Soltó con una voz bastante graciosa, abriéndoles paso y cerrando las puertas después de que los tres entraran.- ¿Y quien es esta mujerzuela? – Preguntó refiriéndose a Kagome. Ésta no se mostró ofendida, por el contrario, hacía grandes esfuerzos por no ceder a la carcajada.

Jaken se había hecho fama de no querer dejar entrar a la casa a mujer que fuese atractiva, le molestaba que a su señor Inutaisho o a Sesshomaru le agradara alguna de aquellas muchachas. Inutaisho ya había poseído tres esposas, con las cuales había gozado de un hijo, y las tres habían fallecido... Después Sesshomaru, su favorito desde siempre, se negaba a que éste contrajera matrimonio con Rin, pues le veía como una cualquiera, aunque en el fondo le agradara... pero mucho menos deseaba que se fijara en alguna de las amigas del amo Inuyasha.

-Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto.- La chica sonrió con una candidez extrema e hizo una reverencia para el asombro del mayordomo. Inuyasha jamás había sido de amistades tan correctas y decentes. Pero sobre todo, le sorprendía el apellido Higurashi, tendría que tratarse de una prima de la señorita Kikyo, pues no contaba con hermanas.

-Ella es amiga de Kouga Takumi.- Informó Sango mientras seguían al hombrecillo hasta los jardines traseros. –Se quedará por un tiempo en la ciudad. También es prima de Kikyo.

-¡Oh! Ya veo. En ese caso, bienvenida señorita.- Jaken sonrió lo más amable posible, sin grandes resultados pues aquel don no era suyo.- Cualquier cosa llámeme. Estoy seguro se llevará de maravilla con el amo Inuyasha.

Jaken no dudaba, la muchacha que tenía frente a sí, podría poseer la belleza de Kikyo, pero no la misma actitud, pues ésta chica era una persona dulce y amable... todo lo contrario de la prometida del chico de gafas y cabello platinado.

Kagome estaba maravillada con aquel hombre, pues aunque su aspecto grotesco era intimidante, lograba captar perfectamente la gentileza de éste.

"Parece que sólo aparenta ser mal encarado" Kagome rió internamente.

-Bueno, el amo Inuyasha está afuera. Creo que a partir de aquí pueden encontrarlo sin mí.

-¡Claro! Si ni era necesario que nos guiaras Jaken.- Miroku parecía asombrado.- Conocemos el camino, así que intuyo que era para ver si Kagome es "digna" de estar en esta casa.

El ojiazul rió con ganas mientras que Jaken arrugaba el ceño sumamente ofendido. Kagome no prestaba atención a lo que decían, si no que le intrigaba que cada vez que el chico reía (lo cual era bastante seguido) el pequeño dragón que éste llevaba tatuado en el cuello parecía moverse.

Sango negó avergonzada abriendo las puertas de cristal que llevaban al vergel, mientras que Miroku y Kagome miraban alejarse a un enfadado Jaken.

-Inu, ¿Estás aquí?- Sango buscaba con la vista a su amigo. Aquel lugar parecía más que jardín, una verdadera jungla. Inuyasha era un amante empedernido de todo aquello.

-¡Maravilloso!- Gritó extasiada la joven al observar todo el verde follaje y las flores que crecían en aquel lugar.-Jamás había visto nada igual, el jardín de mi hogar no es tan enorme como éste...

-No sabía que te gustara tanto esto.- Observó Sango.- Eres igual a Inuyasha.

-¿Me buscaban?- Inuyasha salía de entre las ramas de un árbol especialmente alto.

Kagome miró con curiosidad al muchacho, intrigada por la agilidad para trepar de éste, y cohibida por su cálida mirada ambarina y sus rebeldes cabellos sobre su piel sudorosa. El chico llevaba un par de gafas sujetas a la camisa con una cámara fotográfica en manos.

-Hola Inu.- Miroku le dio una palmada en la espalda a su mejor amigo.-Sólo pasábamos por aquí, y aprovechamos para que conocieras a la amiga de Kouga.

-Ho-hola...- Inuyasha parpadeó perplejo saludando a Kagome quien le miraba de igual forma, con un suave sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas. No le sorprendía tanto el hecho de que ésta se pareciera en extremo a su novia, si no que la joven que tenía frente a sí, era el ser más hermoso que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Aquella mujer le transmitía demasiada calidez y gentileza, parecía un verdadero ángel con esa sonrisa que ahora se esbozaba tímidamente en sus rojos labios provocando el mayor rubor en su persona que jamás había tenido.

Kagome a su vez, aunque extasiada por el almíbar que emanaban los ojos del muchacho, arrebatada por las hebras plateadas e hipnotizada por sus labios rosas, no dejó los modales a un lado.

-Bu-buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi- La joven hizo nuevamente una pequeña reverencia.

-Yo soy Inuyasha Shigeru...- Musitó, aquella voz le gustaba mucho...

-Mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien.- Kagome sonrió besando a modo de saludo la enrojecida mejilla del chico.

-¡Yo también!.- Gritó nervioso causando la risa de Kagome, haciendo que éste se sonrojara aún más.

-Creo que sí se llevarán bien.- Murmuró Miroku al oído de su novia, las reacciones de los dos las hubiese notado cualquiera.

**Continuará...**

_Capítulo finalizado el 25 de Diciembre del 2004 a las 10:20 pm. (Mi capítulo navideño! n.n) _

_:: Escuchando "Breathe no More" de Evanescence:: xD_

N/A Buen día gentecita linda! xD Aquí les dejo un capítulo más el cual quiero que tomen como regalo atrasado navideño jiji n.n y que incluso está un poco más largo (ya lo dije, soy experta en capítulos cortos y eso nadie me lo cambia) al igual que aproveché para darle aparición a algunos personajes más. Espero les haya gustado... 

¿Y qué opinan del encuentro de Inu y Kagome? Espero les haya gustado (pk a mi sí n.nUUU) No saben el trabajo que me dio este capítulo! Así que espero que le haya gustado.

Felicito a mi hermanita **Sayi** que cumple años!!!!! o te quiero sis!!! Así mismo le mando mis mejores deseos y un fuerte abrazo a mi sis Lucesita **Gaby** y a mi Luna **Lina** xD las quiero muchísimo! Espero hayan pasado una buena noche buena O.o un beso también a mi prima **Yuzu**, y a **Claudio** nn

Si tienen tiempo, les recomiendo mi fic **"De confesiones y Traiciones" **que se centra en los sueños de convertirse en pintora de Sango, y en la traición de Inuyasha para con Kagome, dejando de testigo a la castaña, quien no sabe si decirle o no a su mejor amiga, pues si habla, podría perder su estancia en la academia de arte. xD Trabajo mucho en este fic n.n En cuanto a Muñeca de Porcelana y Shingetsu (los que leen mis fics R... Con muñeca pasé los 100 reviews!!!!!! y sólo lleva seis capítulos, mil gracias) necesito algo de tiempo pues ando estancada uu

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!!!** Han sido muy importantes para mi, sin ellos no podría seguir con este fic que aún me tiene insegura (Y es que aún no tiene la aceptación de los otros ToT!!!!) les pido uno en éste, prometo que trataré agradecer uno por uno en el siguiente capítulo n.n lo mismo que en mis otros fics.

Nos vemos!! Cuídense del frío (que aquí yo me estoy muriendo xDDD) y perdonen mis notas largas, estoy regresando a las andadas jeje. Besos.

**IyArI**


	5. Anhelo

_**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los utilizo con fin de entretención... y pérdida de tiempo ��... Así mismo que los personajes no son míos... por el momento xD_

Algo tardada la actualizada, y encima creo que el capítulo es en demasía corto... Esta semana (desde el viernes 21 hasta el viernes 28) ha sido tan fastidiosa y dura! pero finalmente aquí ando!

Este capítulo va con todo mi cariño a una personita excepcional, con muchísimas cualidades, tanto en escritora como persona, dispuesta a todo pro ayudar a quienes ama y que el sábado 29 cumplió años: a mi hermana _**Gabriela Juárez**_ por sus diecisiete añotes; te quiero mucho mi Lucesita!

Sin más que decir, disfruten n.n (Se vale soñar! Ò.ó)

"**Corazón de Dos"**

_Por Kuruma Michiyo Chidori (Iya n.n)_

**Capítulo 5 "Anhelo"**

-Jamás había conocido a una persona tan interesada en la fotografía... Me parece algo maravilloso, es algo interesante.- Kagome observaba con gran interés la cámara que ahora se hallaba entre sus manos.

Llevaban poco más de treinta minutos sentados en la cómoda sala de la residencia Shigeru, y para la sorpresa de Miroku e Inuyasha, Kagome no parecía cansarse de ser sonriente y amable... pues tratándose de Sango, ya hubiera dejado los buenos modales de lado y se hubiera fastidiado del sentado correcto y palabras dulces que la joven parecía expresar sin dificultad.

Inuyasha veía y escuchaba las palabras atento, sin ojos para otro ser que no fuese la joven de largos cabellos ébano y simpática mirada parda. El platinado estaba más que encantado con esa mujer.

No había pasado ni hora y media desde que habían dejado el jardín y sentía que había encontrado a una amiga, una muchacha de carácter amable e ingenuidad asombrosa, poseedora de gran belleza física... y podía estar casi seguro que su corazón sería igual.

-Inu toma fotografías desde los catorce años.- Informó un animoso Miroku ante el silencio de su amigo.- y como ya habrás notado, fotografiar las plantas es lo que prefiere.

-Sí, y no le culpo... Tiene un jardín magnífico, nunca había visto igual, no sabe cuanto le envidio Shigeru-san.

-Llámame sólo Inuyasha por favor.- El muchacho estaba colorado, no estaba acostumbrado a tal formalidad- Me haces sentir viejo.

-Ya veo, entonces puedes llamarme Kagome.- Sonrió devolviéndole la cámara fotográfica.

-Lo haré. Y no te preocupes por lo del jardín, puedes venir cuantas veces quieras a visitarle.- El muchacho trató de parecer frío.

¡Lo haré¡Muchísimas gracias!

Aquella actitud por parte de Inuyasha había alertado a la mujer de cortos cabellos marrones... su amigo jamás había dado de buena gana su cámara, ni siquiera a ella o Kikyo, y tampoco solía mostrar tanto interés en una desconocida, no tanto como para hacer esa clase de invitaciones...

"Aquí hay algo raro" Sentenció Sango, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar la corazonada de un fuerte interés sentimental de por medio. No se daba cuenta que Miroku también miraba todo aquello con extrañeza y suma curiosidad.

-Bien, creo que debemos volver, no queremos que en casa de mi primo se preocupen por ti ¿Verdad- Sango se levantó bruscamente de su asiento asustando al ojiazul.

-Tienes razón Sango.- Kagome se mostró cabizbaja... aún no sabía qué argumentar al joven de ojos verdes.- será mejor irnos, me dio mucho gusto conocerte Inuyasha.

Kagome se levantó al igual que los otros dos chicos y se dirigieron a la salida.

¿Irás a la fiesta de hoy verdad- soltó casi en un grito desesperado Inuyasha desde el marco de su puerta... Tenía que verle nuevamente, y pronto, si no se volvería loco, aquella joven le atraía de sobremanera.

-Eso espero, nos vemos.- Se despidió estupefacta Kagome. Tanto ella, como Sango y Miroku ya se hallaban en el interior del vehículo.

-Bien, ha-hasta luego...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Y qué opinas del buen Inuyasha- Cuestionó Miroku ya que estaban a punto de llegar a casa de Kouga. Sango miraba a la joven, interesada en el nuevo rubor que subía tenuemente a sus mejillas dándole un aspecto de muñequita de porcelana.

-Es buen chico... es... agradable.- Bajó la mirada, dejando que sus ahora cabellos sueltos cubrieras su sonrojado rostro.

-Pues a mí me parece que para ti, fue mucho más que eso.- Miroku poseía una mirada alegre pero injuriosa, la cual pasó desapercibida para Kagome.

¿De qué hablan?... ¿Acaso piensan que me gusta Inuyasha- Dijo a modo de broma, dejando escapar una pequeña risotada. Tanto Miroku como Sango se mantuvieron callados unos minutos, mirando las aceras a través de la ventanilla, hasta que finalmente Sango habló.

-...Sólo recuerda, Kagome, que estás comprometida. No puedes andar como quinceañera coqueteando con cualquier chico que se te atraviese.- Trató de sonar lo más comprensible. No deseaba que su primo, Inuyasha o Kagome salieran lastimados... especialmente que su amigo parecía guardar cierto interés en la joven.

¿Y es que acaso lo estaba haciendo- Soltó ofendida.

-No, pero parecía.- Observaron los dos. Kagome se mantuvo cruzada de brazos y con el ceño arrugado hasta llegar a la residencia Takumi; nunca le había agradado que le subestimaran.

-Hemos llegado.- Anunció el ojiazul con seriedad. Enseguida, Kagome bajó del vehículo sin decir palabra, caminando a grandes zancadas a la entrada.

-Ya vine.- Informó a la nada, después de abrirse paso entre al puerta y después el vestíbulo de la mansión.

-Me tenías preocupado ¿Dónde te habías metido- Kouga le miraba con seriedad, conteniendo la desesperación que había de sentir después de buscarle varias horas.

-Salí a dar una vuelta con tu prima Sango y Miroku. Me los encontré afuera.- Por el aspecto ceñudo que mantenía la joven de cabellera negra, todo indicaba que no era persona de explicaciones.

-Al menos hubieras avisado a una de las domésticas.- Reprendió, cruzado de brazos desde al escalera de mármol... ¡cómo aborrecía aquél tonito que empleaba la chica!

-Lo olvidé.- Dijo simplemente, subiendo la escalinata y pasando de largo a su prometido.

¿A dónde piensas que vas? Aún no terminó de hablar contigo.- Farfulló, sus ojos verdes parecían haber adquirido cierto brillo perspicaz.

-Pero yo sí.- Le miró despectiva antes de perderse en el pasillo y encerrarse en su alcoba.

Kouga suspiró... No la comprendía, era una mujer tan caprichosa y malcriada... ¡No lograba entender cómo era que le gustaba!

Y si en un principio, el ofendido habría de ser él... ¡Ahora resultaba ella!

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Cielos...- Profirió en un suspiro el platinado mientras acomodaba sus gafas. Aquella muchacha... aquella muchacha le parecía magnífica. Nada en comparación con Kikyo... eran tan parecidas y tan disímiles al mismo tiempo...

La debía volver a ver, y esperaba vehementemente que fuese esa noche en la fiesta de Hoyo que se celebraría en una discoteca.

No había nada de malo en aquel deseo... después de todo, él amaba a Kikyo.

-Kikyo.- Se increpó. El recordar a su novia tan egoísta y berrinchuda le causaba impugna, pero qué se le podía hacer... Además...

¡Qué estaba pensando! Debía sacarse a esa jovencita de la cabeza, recién le conocía, no podía comportarse como un infante con juguete nuevo.

-Tonterías.- Se dijo, al tiempo que tomaba una camiseta blanca y se la colocaba sobre su torso desnudo, se amarró los cabellos para dejar libre su tostado cuello. Hacía calor...

¿O sería que era tanta su impaciencia por verla que se atosigaba?

-Kagome...- suspiró mientras que de la ventana de su habitación, miraba fijamente una de las rosas blancas que crecían en los tiestos de las cornisas.- Tan bonita como ella...

Sin embargo, no podía desviar sus pensamientos a banalidades. Sesshomaru le había encomendado algo muy importante, y estaba dispuesto a mostrarle a aquel idiota que no era un chiquillo irresponsable... ¡Eso nunca!

El muchacho salió de su habitación, tomando el teléfono y mirando al teléfono móvil de su amigo Miroku.

No se iba a distraer de la encomienda de la que con dificultad había sido merecedor: no asistiría a la fiesta de esa noche.

**Continuará...**

El capítulo es muy corto, tal y como había avisado anteriormente, pero en todo caso, espero haya sido de su agrado.

Cuídense mucho gentecita linda n.n

**Reviews onegai! **

**IyArI**


End file.
